Secrets Of A Songwriter
by Essessency
Summary: Chapter 6: He looked at me with the most sincere look any guy has ever given me and I swear I nearly melted. Not like an ice cream cone on a hot, summer's day. Or the way some people 'melt' under pressure. That wasn't it. It was hard to explain but at the same time it seemed like the simplest thing in the world. I never will be able to explain exactly what Austin does to me.
1. Chapter 1: The Song Book

I've had that book for as long as I could remember. At least, when I knew how to write. It explained my life story, even though it's a very long one. The memories, songs, and every good and bad moment were in that book. And when it got full, I unhooked the pages and replaced them with new ones. I guess it seemed more like a binder. I kept a record of my book. I saved every page and kept them in journals in my desk drawer. People are always asking me 'why don't you just get a new book?' It's just not that easy. It was my mother's book. She also had many pages of her life in there, of which all she shared. But she's gone now, and it's my turn to carry on the tradition that lies inside those pages. The music that sings its way through the handwriting. So here it was … chapter one.

**Chapter 1: The Song Book**

_I smiled as I looked around the neighborhood. The sun was shining, reflecting its rays on the dew of a new morning. Not many people were up yet, considering it was six in the morning. It was just sunrise, but it was honestly the most beautiful experience ever. I wondered what the beach looked like at sunrise. We were a couple of miles from it but you couldn't see it from our porch. I fidgeted on the porch swing, hugging my knees closer to my chest. It was a bit chilly out and I knew I should get back in bed before my parents found out that I was out here. A five year old needed her rest. Somehow I just couldn't leave. I didn't want to miss out on the beauty of the morning, it was like a whole other world. _

_Suddenly, I heard the porch door open and I freaked out. I knew I should be in bed sleeping … My mom slowly closed the door and sat next to me on the swing. She turned her head to face me and cracked a small grin. "Busted."_

_I slowly smiled back. "Sorry mommy, I just couldn't sleep."_

"_And why is that?" she asked. _

_I shrugged. "I guess I'm just nervous about starting kidder garden next week. What if the kids don't like me? Or worse, the teacher!"_

_Mom laughed and wrapped her arm around me, pulling me close. I did always have a tendency to chatter. "Ally, first of all, it's kindergarten. Kinder is German for kids. And second, you have nothing to worry about. You'll make new friends. Just show them your wonderful talent of music."_

_I pouted. "What talent? I'm not as good as you or daddy."_

"_Daddy taught you how to play piano and I'm teaching you how to write. You have plenty of talent Ally; you just have to show it. Be yourself." _

_I held her closer, burying my face in her blue, cotton sweater. "Mom, are you mad that I'm out here and not in bed?" _

_She chuckled and looked at me. "No. It's important that you see things from a different perspective sometimes …" She pointed at the multi-colored sky where the sun was rising. "See there? How often will you see something as amazing as that until you take the time to enjoy it."_

_I smiled again and looked at the sky. "It's very pretty. Maybe one day I'll write a song about it. I don't think I'm the best yet."_

"_You will be. I want to give you something …"_

_I jumped up and looked at her. "Really! Is it a present?"_

"_Sort of." She picked up a leather bound book by her side. I recognized it at once. _

"_Mom, its your songbook!" I took it and looked through all the pages, only to find they were empty. "Why are the pages empty?"_

_She gestured at the book. "I replaced them. You can change out the pages so you can always write. Be sure to record the date and keep the pages you've already written in." _

_I looked at her with wide eyes. "Are you sure mom? I mean you've had this book forever."_

"_I know …but it's your book now. Use it for writing songs or for a diary or both. Just be very precious with it." _

_I nodded my head. "Don't worry mom, I won't let anyone touch it except me. I'll make sure it's safe." _

_By this time, people were up and ready to leave for work and other things. What was once a tranquil morning was now hectic. Mom and I got up from the swing and into the house. She started making her famous omelette's, which had dad up in no time. I favored a jar of pickles instead. It had been my favorite food since I was two. Setting the book on the table, I tried to pry the jar open with both my hands. I saw my dad's hands inch towards the book, and I immediately snatched it, narrowing my eyes at him. "Don't touch my book!"_

_A look of surprise came onto his face and he looked at my mother for an explanation. She giggled and set his omelette in front of him. "Lester, we've taught our daughter well …"_

_Later that day, I walked over to the Miami Mall and went to the mall pond that my mom showed me earlier that summer. My dad was at work, he worked in a big company, and my mom was busy shopping. I asked her if I could wait at the pond till she came back. From where I was sitting, I saw this big empty building attached to the mall. I think it was once a library. My eyes focused on the building until I heard a honk next to me. I turned around to find a goose next to me. The goose was always there from the moment I found the pond. I named him Pickles, after my favorite food. After talking to him for a little bit, I picked up my songbook and looked at the sky. Clouds were scattered everywhere. I loved pointing them out and seeing what shapes I could find. After a while I started singing mindless lyrics from a favorite song of mine. I'm glad I had music as a hobby, because as an only child it got pretty lonely. The lyrics seemed to flow through my brain faster than I could sing them. _

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby._

_I lie inside myself for hours. _

_And watch my purple sky fly over me…_

_I smiled in success. Maybe if there was a talent show someday, I could enter and sing that song. Mommy would be so proud. I felt eyes and me and turned around to see a boy my age. He was smiling and I suddenly felt myself blushing. He had jeans and a hoodie on, which I found weird because it was so hot out. Gathering up courage, I said hi. _

"_Hi. That was a good song. Did you make it?" He shifted back and forth on his feet. I had to admit, for a five year old he was pretty cute. Just as I was about to answer him, I felt a tug on my arm._

"_C'mon sweetie, we have to go or you'll be late for ballet." My mom grabbed my hand and I obediently followed her. Not bothering to look back at the boy. _

_After ballet, I scampered back to my room and sat on my bed. I didn't even know why I was doing ballet; I was a horrible dancer. The only thing I seemed good at was music. I thought back about that boy today. I wonder if he liked music as much as I do. He left me not knowing his name or anything. It's hard to believe that I have kindergarten next week. I really hope people like me. I looked at my book next to me and thought to myself. I'll have no problem. As long as I have my music with me everything will be just fine. _

**Hello there! This is my first story on fanfiction so I hope it turns out well. This is basically Ally's life and memories through her book. I know she sounds pretty mature for being five but that's just how the story goes. The song lyrics are from Evanescence's song 'Imaginary'. I will upload once a week. Till next time! :)**

**- Evelyn**


	2. Chapter 2: Trish

This was also an important chapter in my life. Then again, all of these were. I loved music; there was no doubt. I just wasn't sure if I wanted to follow in my mom's footsteps. I was five; I didn't know what I was supposed to do with my life. I always acted like an adult; maybe it was because I wanted to be treated like one. I was a little uptight and bossy sometimes, but that's just how I was. I never really meant it. In this chapter, I start my school life. I also end up finding my destiny. I knew at that moment that I wanted to do something similar. I also end up meeting an archenemy. But unlike the enemy, I also ended up meeting a great friend. Which in time became my best friend. 

**Chapter 2: Trish**

_Today is my first day of kindergarten. The day I can make or break my entire social life. Trying to be myself isn't hard. It's just unpredictable. The car ride there was silent. There wasn't much to talk about. I had no friends in ballet …probably because I've always accidentally knocked somebody over. I really want a friend, not just Pickles, but a real friend. When I got there, mom kneeled down to my height and looked me in the eyes._

"_Remember the rules Allyson?" _

_I sighed, there had to be like eight of them. "No fighting,"_

_She nodded her head for me to continue. _

"_No cheating, don't get lost, don't yell, don't talk back, no eating in the classroom, and never litter."_

"_There's one more,"_

_I knew there had to be eight. "Don't lock myself in the closet?" I guessed. _

_She grinned. "No honey, have fun. The last rule is to have fun."_

"_Oh, right. I knew that!" I exclaimed. She gave me one last hug and I walked through the door. The place had little wooden tables with colorful chairs. Games and toys were scattered around the room. Kids were talking to each other and playing. It honestly looked like a lot of fun. _

_I suddenly wondered if that boy from a couple of weeks ago was here. My eyes scanned around the room but there were many blonde kids here. I looked around again and saw a kid playing with the legos. Was it him? I ran over to look but he just looked back at me with a weird expression. It wasn't him. Great Ally, way to make the kids think your weird. I hung my backpack up on a hook and took out my songbook. I sat at an empty table in a red chair. As soon as I sat down, a girl with short blond hair stomped over to me. She was eating an apple. _

"_Hey! This is my chair!" She took another bite of the apple and threw it on the ground. _

_I stood up, not knowing what to say. I didn't want to be mean. "There's no eating in the classroom." I bent over to pick up the apple. "There is also no littering." _

_She crossed her arms at me. "I don't care, now go find a new seat."_

_Feeling hurt, I walked away to find a new spot. I sat next to a short girl with curly hair and leopard print jacket. I buried my head in my songbook so I wouldn't be noticed. Unfortunately, that didn't work out so well. _

"_Hi I'm Trish!" she grinned and held out her hands in a presenting manner. _

_I smiled. "I'm Ally."_

_She held out a green crayon. "Wanna color? Someday, I'm gonna have a job as an artist … though I'll probably get fired." _

_I laughed and started coloring my cat picture with an orange crayon. "Why would you wanna get a job? My parents are always complaining about theirs,"_

_Trish shrugged. "You get discounts on stuff and you get money. My mom is a huge shopper and couponer…" She dragged the crayon across the paper so hard that I was surprised it didn't break. _

"_There! Done!" Trish exclaimed and held up her photo proudly. It was a nice picture … but it was a bit messy. Scribbles were everywhere. _

"_I'm almost done," I added finishing touches and held it up. "What do you think?"_

_Trish's just stared back at me. "Seriously? You color inside the lines?"_

_I frowned a bit and looked back at my picture. "Yeah, its like the rules right?"_

_Trish just sighed and shook her head. "One day I am so taking you shopping."_

_Mrs. Carmicheal clapped her hands to get everyone to pay attention. Once every kid turned to face her, she put on a kind smile and started talking. "Hello everyone, my name is Mrs. Carmicheal but you can call me Mrs. C. We will start off the year but learning about biology."_

_A boy raised his hand in the air. "What's biology?"_

"_It's the study of plants and animals. And today we will be starting off with plants," She went to the supply closet and Trish leaned over to me and whispered. _

"_Plants are so boring. Why don't we learn about something fun like nap time."_

"_Plants aren't always boring," I disagreed. "My mommy told me that plants could turn into pretty flowers; like the ones on my dress." I held out my skirt to show her. _

_By this time, many art supplies were laid out across the tables. They included glue, markers, glitter, paper, and Styrofoam cups. _

"_Okay, we are going to grow our own plants using seeds, dirt, water, and sunlight. But today you will all design your own cups to put the seed in. I will help you put your name at the bottom, and after that you can decorate it anyway you'd like." Mrs. Carmicheal announced. Soon we were off to work …_

_About an hour later, I was admiring the colors on my cup. I spelt my name perfectly on the bottom without any help. I looked over at Trish who was sprinkling silver glitter above her head. All of a sudden I heard a squeaking sound that I recognized and immediately covered my ears. _

_Trish looked at me strange. "What's wrong?"_

_I continued to cover my ears. "I hate the sound of Styrofoam being rubbed together …" _

_The day was awesome. I made a new friend and had fun. But I thought about that one girl …why did she hate me so much? Its not like I did anything to her … _

_The year went by fast. Trish and I had the greatest time and were becoming very close friends. It was now around springtime, and our next chapter was on insects. Mrs. Carmicheal told us there would be an insect play coming up and whoever wrote the best song about an insect would perform it in the play. I was super excited because I knew how to play piano and my mom knew how to write songs. That would be a big advantage. Tilly Thompson seemed excited too. She was that girl in the beginning of the year that hated me. I only had one problem … I didn't know how to write a song yet. _

_I sat in my backyard that day, waiting for an idea or lyrics or anything. My mom came out and sat next to me. _

"_What's on your mind kiddo?" _

_I crossed my legs and watched the sky. "We're having a play at school and we are supposed to make up a song about an insect. The best song goes in the play. I have no idea how to write a song." _

"_It's a gift that some people have and some people don't. If you think about it enough, something will come to mind." _

_I looked up at her. She seemed tired; it was unusual. "Will you write it for me?"_

_She shook her head. "You need to do this on your own. I believe in you though."_

"_Is there a process?"_

_She shook her head again. "Not really. Sometimes you get a melody in your head. Or think of a lyric and write it down. You can do it …" She kissed me on the head and left. _

_I tried to focus but it was hard because that butterfly kept distracting me. Wait …butterfly. I ran up to my room and started playing random chords on my keyboard. This could work …_

_About two days later, I came into kindergarten skipping. I had a feeling this would be a great day. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a boy with candy in his mouth. I went over and took it. _

"_There's no eating in the classroom." When I took the candy, the boy gave me a dirty look and I went to throw the candy away. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice in the room. _

"_Guess who got a job as the hall monitor?" _

_I smiled at Trish who finally got her first job. Soon enough we were ready to perform the songs. Tilly went first …_

_I'm a little ladybug_

_I have pink polka dots_

_I love to eat pizza_

_And ride my bicycle_

_There was no applause. I just looked at Trish and we both shook our heads in unison. It wasn't the best song. After a few more songs, I went next. I placed my fingers on the keys and took a deep breath before starting to play._

_I'm a little butterfly_

_Spread my colorful wings_

_Even though I'm small and frail_

_I can do most anything_

_After a few more verses I finished to applause. I stood up and bowed, ignoring Tilly's whining from the other side of the room. Later on that day, Tilly stomped up to me. She was clearly mad._

"_Ally you will pay for this! Have fun singing with no lyrics," She grabbed my music sheet and stuffed it in her mouth. _

_I snatched the sheet out of her mouth. "There's no eating in the classroom."_

_She had a tantrum at my words, and I just focused on the fact that I had just written a song. It got picked in the play. _

_Later on I had Trish over, and she was telling me how she got fired from being the hall monitor. She held out five dollars that she collected from charging kids to use the bathroom. _

"_Trish, can I tell you something?"_

"_Yeah."_

_I took a deep breath and spoke clearly. "I want to be a songwriter."_


	3. Chapter 3: Drastic Changes

This chapter is where my life took a turn for the worst. It was like I had been punished by hell. What did I do wrong? I want to know. I want to know why the fates wanted to take my mother away from me. I needed her. There were struggles with the economy, with my family, and even with school. I needed to break free. I needed to know why things haven't been the same. I wanted things to go back how they used to be. But now I realize that if things hadn't changed … that my life would be much different now. I wouldn't want that. 

**Chapter 3: Drastic Changes**

_It had been eight years. I was now thirteen. Weird things seemed to be going on but I had no idea what it was. Dad's work had laid him off a couple of months ago and it was taking a toll on all of us. Money was tight. People were stressed. Things were not all happy and cheerful like they used to be. Neither were my songs. I've written a few since I realized my dream, but they seemed to have a negative tone to them. I didn't have much inspiration. Mom seemed tired. She had black circles under her eyes constantly and was getting more pale and sickly looking. Maybe she was worried about dad not getting a new job. She actually quit her job … and not like 'Trish' quit. It was real. I didn't understand why she did it, because now where were we supposed to get any money. I was scared. Mom was scared. Dad was scared. I could see it in their eyes. They were keeping something from me. A part of me wanted to know what it was. A part of me didn't. But I guess I had no choice. The night they told me was the worst night of my life. _

"_Allyson, may we talk to you for a moment?" My dad's eyes were dark and red-rimmed unlike their usual twinkle. The same thing with my mother's eyes. _

_I hesitated before sitting down on our couch. My eyes immediately fell to the floor; I was staring at the patterns in the rug. They had used my full name. That never happens unless I got in trouble. "What's wrong?" _

_Dad cleared his voice before speaking. "I know you've noticed some big changes around here, and your mom and I want to tell you how proud we are of you." _

_I sat up straighter. "You are?"_

_My dad smiled a bit. "Yes we are, and for a gift …we got you this."_

_My eyes widened at the sight of a bird in cage. It was grayish with an orange beak and yellow feathers. I had always wanted a pet. "Oh my gosh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" _

_They smiled for a minute at my happiness. Then the look was replaced with grim expressions. "We also need to tell you something else, Ally cat."_

_A feeling of dread lingered in my stomach. It seemed to grow with the silence. _

"_Ally," My dad cleared his throat and spoke very clearly. "Your mother has cancer."_

_Those words killed me. The walls caved in. Voices were blocked out. There was no way. _

"_It's breast cancer," My dad continued. "Luckily we caught it pretty early, but were not 100% percent sure yet."_

_I looked up to meet my mom's tired eyes. They were empty, scared, and apologetic. This whole time … she was sick. Before any other words were said, I started running. I brought my new pet with me. I ignored my parents calling my name as I kept running, not sure where I was even going. I would find when I got there. _

_Ten minutes later, I sat outside that big empty building in the Miami Mall sobbing. Yes, the building was still deserted. It was quite sad. I just didn't have the strength to run anymore. It must have been eight in the evening. The mall wasn't insanely busy but shoppers still lingered about. Of course none of them cared about the young girl sobbing on the streets. So many questions ran through my mind. How could my parents not tell me sooner? Would my mom live? Would she die? When would this torture end? I looked at the bird beside me. He looked so innocent, so cute. I decided to name him Owen. It just seemed like the perfect name for him. Just liked how Fern named Wilbur in Charlotte's Web, cheesy I know. I just buried my face back in my knees and continued crying._

_I felt movement beside me and looked up to see a boy sitting next to me. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. He looked about my age. He was very cute and I suddenly felt embarrassed because I probably looked like a tear-streaked mess._

"_Are you okay?" he asked. His words were laced with concern. It made my heart leap that he would care enough to check up on me. And I didn't even know him. _

_I wiped away all other remaining tears and sniffled. "Yeah,"_

"_What's wrong?"_

_I sighed and answered truthfully. "Everything. I just found out my mom has …" I choked up and started sobbing all over again. "Has c-cancer,"_

_He looked at me in the most sympathetic way. It made me want to reach out and hug him, but then he would think I was freak. "Oh I-I'm sorry," He obviously had no idea what to say. I just closed my eyes and continued crying. A few minutes after I got done crying, I wanted to thank him but he was gone. He must have gotten tired of my crying. I didn't even know his name … then I realized something. This boy was the boy that I saw eight years ago. And this boy … he was different. _

**Hello guys! This has got to be like the shortest chapter in history and I'm sincerely sorry. And I promise you Auslly is coming! I'm trying not to rush the story and to build up Ally's back round a bit. So far I only have three reviews and I would appreciate more. If I don't get many reviews, I assume that people aren't reading the story. And that would sort of be a waste of time. So please review! Thanks :)**

**- Evelyn**


	4. Chapter 4: Sonic Boom?

This chapter contains factors that made me who I am. They are not necessarily bad or not necessarily good. They were just different. And sometimes different is good. Something new came into my life and it turned out to be fate. You'll understand later, I know you will. I used to be so outgoing. I talked to people, I performed in front of audiences, and I was writing more cheerful songs. This is where I wanted to take music seriously, as a career. And even though it wouldn't work out so well, I'm glad I did. Once again, fate had its ways.

**Chapter 4: Sonic Boom?**

_Things started to cool off after my little meltdown. My parents scolded me for running off and I couldn't stop thinking about that boy who stopped to check up on me. I can't believe this was the second time I had seen him and I still didn't know his name. I had never seen him in school or maybe I wasn't looking hard enough. I had gone through all my yearbooks K-7 and I still couldn't find him. I know what you're thinking, 'desperate much?' No, not desperate, just grateful. It was August now and I wasn't looking forward to eighth grade. Well actually I was, but only academically not socially. As much as I deny it, I admit I don't have much of a social life. In fact, Trish calls me a bird locked up in a cage. Oh! That reminds me! Owen is doing awesome and is cuter than ever. I was still so new to the idea of having a pet so I was obsessed with him. He and music were my addictions. No wonder people think I'm crazy. _

_My parents were at the doctors meeting with my mom's oncologist. They were discussing treatment options. Luckily, they caught my mom's cancer early so there is a good chance that she will survive the surgery. So anyway, I was home alone with Owen and I was talking to myself like usual. _

"_What if they can't find treatment options? Ally don't be so stupid, they're doctors. But what if they aren't real doctors and they're only fake ones who bought their masters degree for twenty bucks on EBay? I think that was in a movie once," I paced in my living room, worrying. _

"_Ally stop talking!" _

_I froze. Where did that voice come from? "Mom? Dad?" They had only left seven minutes ago, there was no way they could be back that fast. I ran outside, but there were no neighbors in sight. It was probably just my imagination. I went back inside and sat on the couch. "I'm going crazy …" I convinced myself. _

"_You are crazy!" _

_There it was again! By this time I was freaking out. The only one here with me was Owen. I slowly turned to look at the bird and he stared back at me. It was almost as if he was reading my mind. _

"_Hi Ally!"_

_About an hour later I called Trish. I needed to tell her that my bird can talk. She rushed over to my house because I told her it was an emergency. _

"_What is it?" She ran through the door out of breath. "If it's about Robert Pattinson coming to Miami-,"_

_I put my hands on her shoulders to calm her down. "Settle down, Trish. It has nothing to do with Twilight."_

_Her eyes widened. "Does it have anything to do with Ross Lynch?"_

"_Uh no."_

"_Riker Lynch?"_

"_No."_

"_Rocky Lynch?"_

"_No, no, no … who is Ross, Riker, and Rocky anyway?"_

_Trish's jaw dropped. "Only the hottest singers, guitarists, and bassist from the awesomest band ever, R5. Though the drummer is pretty hot too."_

"_Trish focus, I brought you over here because I found out a major secret."_

"_Ooh! Gossip! I'm listening …" _

"_Okay don't freak out … but I found out my bird can talk!"_

_She looked at me deadpanned. "No, seriously."_

"_I'm being serious!"_

"_No Ally, you're being ridiculous." _

_I crossed my arms and walked over to Owen's cage. "Owen talk!" I demanded. _

_He just stared back at me. Let's just say, Trish never looked at me the same after that. _

_Eighth grade was awful. I was a straight A student but because I was such a nerd I didn't have many friends. Trish was actually my only friend. I was getting bullied, badly. I hid it from Trish and from my parents. I went to sleep crying because I was getting bullied both verbally and physically. I hid bruises and scrapes from being pushed around. I didn't understand why people were doing this. What was wrong with me?_

_Around Halloween, my dad bought the old empty building and turned it into a music store. We needed to pay off mortgage for the store and didn't have much business. Even though I was only thirteen, dad and I worked there. He didn't know what to name it, but we had found a name while I was watching my favorite cartoon, Sonic the Hedgehog. My mom, who was still in treatment, was paying bills in the kitchen. "Mom? What do you think we should name the store?"_

"_I don't know. But I know you'll think of something, one day something will come to mind and 'Boom!' instant idea." _

_I thought about this. Boom. I watched Sonic on the screen. Boom, Sonic, Sonic, Boom. That's it! Sonic Boom! And that is where most of my life began. _

_Sonic Boom had two rooms above the actual store. My dad's office and storage room and my practice room for writing songs. The store was popular at first and we got quite a bit of money. My dad knew I wanted to take music as a career so he signed me up for auditions for a music school in New York. If I was good enough I could get a scholarship. He actually offered to hold auditions at Sonic Boom. Which was very new. I knew that you had to be good … like very good to go to this school. But after seeing so many people go down who were better than me, I got nervous. So nervous that I hallucinated and got scared. I didn't get in. I failed. And because I failed, I got stage fright. I could not perform in front of anyone. Not Trish, or my parents, or anyone. Some may call it a curse but I actually found it a blessing._

_Once eighth grade had passed, summer had begun. My mom had gotten through the surgery well and was out looking for work. I was working equally as hard at Sonic Boom. My mom thought I was working too hard and sent me off to an arts and crafts camp in Miami. I was scared at first because I had gotten bullied so badly. But I ended up making a friend. _

_I looked around the camp, which was more a table with glitter, yarn, toothpicks, glue, and all sorts of different things. I felt someone bump into me and sent me to the ground. I felt a hand help me up and a male voice ask me if I was okay. I looked up to see a brunette guy with hazel eyes, about a foot taller than me. _

"_I'm sorry! Are you okay? I'm Elliot" He had a brilliant smile and held out his hand. _

_I gladly shook it. Many of the guys that I have known are all jerks. "I'm Ally."_

_Elliot and I became best friends. We made arts and crafts together. He made me a lanyard and I helped him make a leather change purse. The counselors sometimes called us the arts and crafts rebels. Don't ask why…_

_Sadly, Elliot and I took our separate paths and we haven't seen each other since. But that was okay, because something more important would take place in my life. _

**Well here's the update for this week! I know its short but I typed this all in one night and on my friend's laptop. This was Ally's childhood. Spoiler Alert: The next chapter introduces Austin and Dez. Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! :)**

**-Evelyn**


	5. Chapter 5: Austin Moon

This is probably the most official chapter yet. All the chapters were important to me, but this is how I would get to those chapters. I had no idea how much that this one-day would affect the rest of my life. It was for the best. It was the best. It was the day that I met someone who would change my life forever … Austin Moon.

**Chapter 5: Austin Moon**

_Go shine bright like a star _

_Go and show the world who you are_

_I crossed out the lyrics in my songbook. It sounded like some cheesy nursery rhyme. After ten years I still had it. I kept it safe for my mom, who was in Africa. Last year, she found a job studying animal behavior in Africa. She had a degree in zoology so she took the job. I only see her a couple times a year now, but I'm glad she found a job she loved. So freshman year started two months ago, and I thought everything was going to get better. Well it didn't. _

_The bullying was worse. The cheerleaders spread rumors about me, made fun of how I ate, and even spilt food on me once. The jocks encouraged them and threatened me. They threatened to rape me, to follow me home and kill my family. I never told anyone this. Trish and I only have two classes together so she never found out. I had some aquaintances with people but I was always to shy to talk to them. Trish was basically my only friend, and I was surprised she's put up with me this long. Who knew being fifteen was this hard?_

_There's one thing that I keep on thinking about. That blonde boy that I saw that one night, I think I found him. He was walking around the hallways with his redheaded best friend. I looked at him once in awhile and he'd look back and smile. I would just turn away. Everytime he caught me staring at him was embarrassing. It would just be something new for everyone to tease me for. I didn't want to make a fool of myself any longer. _

_Coming back from my thoughts, I kept trying to distract myself with mindless song lyrics. The store had people lingering around but it wasn't insanely busy. I was hoping my dad would show up soon to help me. Suddenly, I was distracted by a familiar voice. _

"_Guess who got a job at Cupcake City?" Trish asked walking to the counter in a cupcake headband and apron. She was holding a pretty, vanilla swirled cupcake in her hand. Trish had gotten her first 'official' job at the library a couple of weeks ago and ever since she's been going through them like me with pickles. _

"_Trish, you know there's no eating in the store," I reminded her while looking at the tasty looking cupcake in front of me. "But I do love cupcakes, give me that!" I snatched the cupcake and started to eat it._

_She gave me a look but I didn't see it because I was to busy devouring the cupcake. "Yeah they give us all the rejects. That one I dropped on the floor."_

_I spit it out and threw it away. I blame karma. "I guess that's what I get for breaking the rules. Hey you want to go to the movies Sunday?" I turned back to be face to face with some random seventy year old lady instead of Trish. _

"_I would love to go to the movies …" She smiled. _

_I chuckled nervously. "Right, because you were exactly the person I was asking." _

"_It's a date!" she exclaimed excitedly._

_Man, why am I so friendly with the elderly? "Can't wait …" I wasn't sure what to call her. "Lady I've never met!"_

_Trish suddenly appeared next to me again. "Where'd you go?" I asked her. She went on talking to me about her getting fired. This was a usual basis thing. I was hoping to finish writing lyrics in my book for a song that was almost done. I turned around to find several people at the counter. I guess my song will have to wait. When I finally got chance I tried to write but my dad finally showed up and ditched me right away. I was waiting for the next distraction to come up, but it never came. I finally had my peace and started writing. _

_Nearly a minute after I finished, I was a loud banging noise that I recognized as drums. I looked over to see the blonde and redhead from school. Inside my head, I told myself to keep my cool. The drums were super loud and I couldn't get their attention. So I whistled in the blonde's ear. He stopped playing and looked at me. His friend was also looking at me and I realized he was holding a camera. I stepped back a little to make sure it wasn't aimed at my face. _

"_Did you see the 'please not play the drums' sign?" I asked him. _

"_That's okay; I'm an awesome drummer!" He grinned and held up two corndogs. Yep, this is how everything began._

_His name was Austin Moon. His best friends name was Dez Worthy. After I met them, I went upstairs and played the song I had just finished writing. It was called Double Take. As I was in the middle of the second chorus, I looked up and Austin was standing right next to me holding a harmonica. After explaining how he was there, he said that I should speed up the song and I kicked him out. He obviously wasn't good at following the rules. The next day, Trish came in the store dressed as a magician and talked for me for a bit before she had to leave. I she left she was singing to herself. _

_You wanna know know know my name name name_

_I froze, that was the song I wrote yesterday. There's no way Trish could've heard it. She wasn't here and I don't sing in front of anyone. I called her back and asked where she heard the song. _

"_It's all over the internet."_

"_The internet?" I repeated. How did it get there? No one heard me play it except …_

_She went on her phone and showed me a video that went viral. And sure enough it was Austin. Austin!_

_I was mad. No, that's an understatement. I was furious! He can't just take a song that I wrote and credit that it's his. I confronted him and he seemed sorry that he stole it but he didn't want to tell everyone that I wrote it. He went on T.V. That's how popular the song became. He went on the Helen Show and performed. I wanted to storm in there and tell the whole world that I wrote the song. Trish and I actually tried but it backfired. _

_The next day, he came in and told me to write another song for him to perform. I was still angry. He said he couldn't write songs and I actually saw that he couldn't. I'm not sure if it was my own sympathy or what but I decided to help him. We stayed up all night, and to be honest … I kind of liked it. _

_I tried out some chords on the piano and see if they would work when I heard a knock on the door and Austin bounded up happily. I looked over and he came back with a plastic bag. _

"_You ordered Chinese?" He pulled out the boxes filled with rice, chicken, and noodles. _

"_Yep!" He answered as he found some chopsticks. "I figured that we were going to be here for a while so I ordered us some food." He looked over at me. "You like Chinese right?"_

_I nodded. "Yeah I love Chinese …" Chinese was one of my favorite foods. Mom and I used to eat it all the time. Of course, Austin wouldn't know that. I saw him eat rice with chopsticks and I was amazed. "How do you do that?"_

_He smiled at me. "Here let me show you …" He grabbed another pair and guided my hands to where they should be. The piano bench must have been super small because He was pressed up against me while trying to teach me. I wasn't the best but I got the idea. After we ate, he grabbed a fortune cookie and gave to me. "Ladies first."_

_I brightened up. "Ooh! I love these!" I ripped open the package and pulled out the slip of paper. _

'_Your destiny is undetermined but closer than you think'_

_What did that mean? I asked myself. It was like cracking a secret code, or doing a crossword puzzle. _

"_What does yours say?" Austin asked looking over my shoulder. _

_I shrugged. "Nothing important."_

_But it was … it was important …_

**Sorry but I cutting the chapter off here. Sorry that I basically quoted the whole pilot but I wanted to write it from Ally's P.O.V without plagiarizing it. So I don't own the pilot 'Rockers & Writers' I think is what it's called. I skipped a few parts but added in this scene. I was on vacation last week so I'm sorry it's a bit late. Expect more Auslly fluffiness and friendship in the next chapter!**

**- Evelyn**


	6. Chapter 6: My New Best Friend

Life evolves; changes, and can make the hugest difference. This one was not as major as previous or future events but it was a moment. A moment that I can look back on and laugh, or smile, or cry. Maybe even all three. But it was that moment when I knew I wasn't alone in the world anymore. Where Trish wasn't my only friend. I knew that Austin and I were partners, but I didn't know that he saw me as something more. Not just a partner, but also a friend … a best friend.

**Chapter 6: My New Best Friend**

"_Get the hell out of my way, bitch!"_

_Before I could even respond, I was slammed into a nearby locker. I turned around to see Stephanie and her crew 'strutting' away from me. They were laughing and I knew it was about me. Everyone in the hallway was laughing too. This was not a big surprise; it was minor compared to most days. I sighed and kept my chin up. Stand in silence, I reminded myself. Stand in silence. _

_I walked down to the cafeteria. I packed my lunch so it was less likely that it would end up on me. I always sat alone. Trish was in the lunch before me so I can't sit with her. Suddenly, Stephanie walked past with her disciples behind her. She took one glance at the PB and J in my hand and scoffed. _

"_Carb overload much? What a fattie." Her friends laughed and whispered past me. I tried not to listen to them and not believe them, but that was it for me. They were right. I eat too much. The only time I don't eat is in the store and that's just because there is no eating allowed. Heck, my dad gives me chicken fingers for allowance! That has got to be saying something. I set down my sandwich and then just stuffed it in my bag with the rest of my lunch. I needed to prove that I am not fat and not eating is the way to do it. I threw away my lunch in a nearby garbage and grabbed another napkin to wipe away my flowing tears. I was upset that I wasted food but I was too emotional to think about that right now. All of a sudden, a burst of inspiration came to me. I grabbed my songbook and started scribbling down lyrics. _

"_There are more out there somewhere, who think they_

_Aren't good enough. They shy away from others when_

_Times get tough. They cry out real tears and their laughter_

_Is a gem. Other people accuse 'em just for being them. _

_Not a wannabe. But someone just like me. And that's_

_Why we … are the definition of different …"_

_I smiled in satisfaction at the lyrics when I felt a presence behind me. I was about to turn around and yell at whoever was trying to read my book. I jumped a few feet though when I saw Austin. _

_I slammed my book closed. "Austin! What are you doing here?"_

_He held up his hands in surrender. "Hey I didn't touch your book." _

"_Well you can't read it either." I stated bluntly. _

_He shrugged and set his tray across from me. Why was he sitting with me? We had met on Friday and it was Monday now. We have partners for like three days. "W-what are you doing?" _

"_Sitting with you." _

_I blushed a bit. "Austin that's sweet but I don't need your sympathy." _

_He looked confused. "I wasn't giving you sympathy."_

"_Then why are you sitting with me?"_

_He started pouring syrup all over his pancakes. "Because I want to."_

"_But we only met Friday, surely you'd want to sit with your friends." I mumbled. _

_He looked at me with a hurt expression. "You don't think of us as friends?"_

_My eyes widened. "No! I just figured you'd want to sit with other people …" I looked down at the table, avoiding his eyes. I tried to keep my hands occupied with my bracelet so I wouldn't chew on my hair. I finally gathered enough courage to look up. _

_I was glad I did. He looked at me with the most sincere look any guy has ever given me and I swear I nearly melted. Not like an ice cream cone on a hot, summer's day. Or the way some people 'melt' under pressure. That wasn't it. It was hard to explain but at the same time it seemed like the simplest thing in the world. I never will be able to explain exactly what Austin does to me. _

_Without hesitation, he patted my hand and pulled back awkwardly. Maybe it wouldn't be so awkward if we knew each other better. "Look Ally, I know we only met a couple of days ago, but I don't just want to be your partner. It would feel like I'm taking advantage of you and I would never do that. I want to be friends. I sit with all the football players and stuff because I didn't really have anyone to sit with. I'm very outgoing but I really don't hang with that crowd. The only real friend I have is Dez and he's not in this lunch," He sighed and continued. "I like you, Ally and I'm not just gonna take your songs and run, or just ignore you during school. I'm not that kind of person. I want us to be friends." He looked at me hopefully and I knew that he was telling the truth. _

_I smiled for the first time that day and nodded. "I would like that too…"_

"_So …where's your lunch?" He asked. _

_I paled. "Oh I, uh, left it at home …" _

"_Well here," He cut his pancakes in half and handed me some. "Go on, eat it."_

"_I-I can't,"_

_He looked confused but continued to push the tray in front of me. "It's okay Ally, I'm offering …"_

_I felt eyes on me. I knew people were watching. I couldn't let them watch me eat. I couldn't let them watch me. _

"_C'mon Ally, I can always get more pancakes." Austin urged on. _

_I felt eyes on me. Many pairs. I heard whispering and laughing. I saw people's fingers point in my direction and I knew it wasn't Austin they were looking at. It was Ally Dawson. A loser. _

_Before anything else was said, I grabbed my songbook and hurried out of the lunchroom, tears streaming down my face. I heard Austin call after me in worry. I knew there was going to be question and rumors tomorrow. I just couldn't take it anymore. My mom was gone, my dad doesn't understand, Trish doesn't understand. Nobody EVER understands! This was the breaking point. _

_I ran to the nurse's office and told them I wasn't feeling well. They called my dad and had him pick me up. He dropped me off at home so I could get some rest. I spent the rest of the afternoon crying. This just can't go on. _

_My dad was working late that night when a dark thought came into my head. How do people relieve pain? I read it somewhere … I pulled out the blade and decided to try it. _

_The next day, I told my dad I felt sick so I wouldn't have to go to school. He is very carefree so he didn't really care. But he still made me look after the store that night. I was still wearing my normal skirt, but I lost the vest and found a crimson red, long-sleeved, shirt. I could never let anyone know what I had done. But it had worked. I knew it was a bad habit to get into but I figured I could stop whenever I wanted to. _

"_Ally!" _

_I heard my name being called and as soon as I turned around Austin surrounded me._

"_Thank goodness your okay! I came by the store yesterday to check on you but you weren't here. Your dad said you were sick, but you weren't at school so I didn't know how serious it was!" He pulled back. "I'm so sorry I tried to make you eat, Ally, I didn't know you were sick," _

"_Austin, it's okay. I just have troubles with certain things. I wouldn't expect you to understand," _

_He looked at me so innocent. So damn innocent. Why did he have to make me feel guilty? What was I going to do? "Ally, why are you wearing a long-sleeved shirt? We live in Miami …" _

"_Uh, well I wanted to try something new." I stumbled. "I mean, Ally Dawson's gotta have some swag too, right?" _

_Austin looked at me trying not to laugh. "I think you have a little too much swag …" His eyes had a joking glint in it but it suddenly flickered to seriousness. "But just always know, that you can tell me anything. Because I already think of you like a best friend."_

_My knees wobbled but I wasn't sure if it was the context of what he said or the emotion that he said it with that made me nervous. "R-right," I said. "Anything …" _

_But even best friends can keep secrets from each other …right? _

**Okay, so I know haven't uploaded in like, forever. But I started school about two weeks ago, when I last uploaded and I've been having some issues lately. Those issues inspired me to come up with this chapter and the story takes a bit of a darker turn from here. Some chapters may be light-hearted and fluffy, others may be angsty and serious. It depends on how I'm feeling. I've always been an outcast and I'm still getting bullied but I'm glad I turned my sad times into a good writing chapter. Anyways, I still feel like that many people aren't reading. For those who are, thank you so much! I would really appreciate a few more reviews though :) Oh and by the way, the song lyrics are ones that I wrote so please don't steal. I'll upload when I can!**

**-Evelyn**


End file.
